Aria and Ezra Years Later
by PLL and Victorious RULE
Summary: Aria and Ezra have 5 kids They Move from Rosewood to Florida, They are trying to raise their kids as well as they can while still loving each other. Sorry about the Awful summary Story's Way better. It's says Compete but it's actually not i just just bored of writing it Sorry :/
1. Chapter 1: My Life

**Hi I would just like to say this is my First EVER story on here so be nice Thanks ~ Molly**

* * *

Aria had just finished cooking breakfast for her family that morning she let out a sigh than called her family

"Ezra, Kids Breakfast is ready!"

"YAY!" Screamed 7 year old Annie as she ran into the room

"Come on Nikayla!" She heard Riley say

"Good morning mommy!" Said Kody as he walked into the room

Aria and Ezra had 4 Children and another on the way the oldest is Kody he's 10 he looks just like Ezra and is like him in every way and he loves Baseball and hanging with his friends, Next is Riley whose 8, she looks very much like Aria but has lighter hair and always has a smile on her face, she loves her little sisters and shopping with her mother. After Riley is Annie she is 7 and she is a ball of energy she never sits still longer then a minute she does Gymnastics, Annie look like Aria in every way just like Riley but Annie has brown hair instead of dark brown/black hair like Aria. Then 4th up is Nikayla she is 4 she is a mixture of Aria and Ezra but has lovely blonde hair with some light brown highlights to it, Nikayla can get bratty sometimes but is usually all smiles and giggles.

"There's my lovely family!" Ezra said walking into the dining room

"Morning Hot stuff" Aria said kissing Ezra

"EWWWW!" They heard all there kids say

"What you don't like it when we kiss?"

"No!" The 4 kids shouted

"Really?" Ezra said kissing Aria again

"Stop!" Annie said jumping up to pull her parents apart

Aria and Ezra just cracked up laughing why Annie went and sat back down to finish her breakfast

"Good work Annie" Kody said as he Hi-5ed her

"Thank you!"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"Come on we gotta get going MOMMMMM!" Annie said

"Okay I'm going to work!" Ezra called while standing by the door

"Byeee Dadddddy!" Nikayla said why running to give her dad a hug

"Bye cutie have a fun day with mommy"

"Bye dad" the 3 older children said

"Aria I'm going now..."

Aria came walking out of their bedroom grabbing her keys as she did

"Bye Sweetie see you after work" She said kissing Ezra again

"Not again!" Riley whined

"Are We Going Now!?" Annie almost shouted

"Yes we are going all 4 of you go get in the car"

"FINALLY" Annie shouted as she ran out the door

"Riley help Nikayla with her seatbelt please!"

"Yes mommmm!" Riley whined as she walked past her

"Bye honey see you later" Aria said walking out the door

* * *

"Mommy can we take Buddy and Sophie to the park?" Nikayla asked her mother

"No because We are going to see Aunty Spencer today"

"Oh okay"

"Connor and Bridgit are gonna be there" Aria told the 4 year old

Spencer is married to Toby and have 3 Kids: Amber who 7, and like Spencer in every way same eyes, same hair colour, same personality, she likes Annie but sometimes finds her too much. After Amber is Bridgit she's 4 and a lot like Toby very relaxed and kind-hearted her and Nikayla are best friends, After her is Connor, he is a mixture of Toby and Spencer he is 2

"Really yayayay!" Nikayla shouted

"Okay well let's get going then" Aria told the 4 year old

* * *

"Hey" Spencer said

"Hi Spence how are you?"

"Great and how is the mom of the yea and baby doing?"

"I'm good, tired but good"

"and Baby?"

"She's good 3 months to go and i can't wait" Aria said smiling

"And she the last one right?"

"Not sure"

With Nikayla and Bridgit

"Is your brother and sisters in school too?" asked Bridgit

"Yes it's boring without them"

"Nikayla how are you" Spencer asked

"I'm good aunty spencer how are you?"

"great thank you"

"So Spence do you know if Hanna and Emily are gonna be back in town for the holidays?"

"Not sure I don't think Emily's coming, Hanna might and why are you asking there 3 months away!"

Hanna lived in New York with Caleb and their twins Sydney and Luke who are 6 and also there 3 year old Rosie, Emily lives in LA and Aria and Spencer never really see them

"Okay well hopefully she does the kids would love to see Sydney, Luke and Rosie" Aria said with a smile

"Can we go for a walk to the park?" Bridgit asks

"Do you want to?" Spencer asked Aria

"ummm... Sure"


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Names and Christmas Eve

**3 Months later**

"Mom What Did You Get Me For Christmas!" Annie asked her mom happily

"You will have to wait and see!"

"But i can't wait two more days!" She whined

"Your not gonna die" Aria told the 7 year old

"Yes i am" She said pretending to die

"Really Annie?"

"Yea really Annie" Nikayla repeated

"Really!" Annie said as she cracked up laughing

"Oh No Annie's laughing again!" Riley called from her room which made Annie laugh more

"Okay my lovely family we need to talk" Ezra said walking into the room

"What about?" Nikalya asked

"About what to name the baby!"

"YAY!" Annie and Nikayla screamed as they ran into the living room

All 4 kids sat down facing their parents

"I wanna name her Lucy!" Riley said

"I like Lucy" Kody said

"Lucy mmmm... I like it but let's think of some more okay?" Aria said

"Okay..." Riley and Kody said

"Lets Call her Callie!" Annie said cracking up

"Really Annie?" Riley said

"What about Lillian and Lilly for short?" Kody said

"Maybe" Ezra said

"Brooklyn and Brooke or Brookie for short?" Kody said again

"No i don't really like that" Aria said "Sorry Kody"

"I like Dylan?" Annie said

"Dylan?, Dylan's a boy's name!" Riley said

"Nikayla do you have any names for the baby?" Ezra asked his 4 year old

"Chloe!" The little girl shouted

"I like Chloe" Annie said

"Same" Both parents said

"But we like Lucy!" Kody and Riley said

"We'll think about it okay we like Lucy and Chloe lots so we will think about it" Aria said before walking off

"And no fighting over which one your mother doesn't need that stress, Got it!" He said

* * *

**The Next Day**

"It's Christmas Eve, It's Christmas Eve, It's Christmas Eve!" Annie chanted

And then of course Nikayla joined in

"Annie, Nikalya that's enough please" Ezra told the girls

"Is Aunty Hanna here yet?" Riley said running down the stairs

"No not yet" Aria told the 8 year old

Aria then walked into the other room to find Annie upside down watching something on the iPad

"What are you doing" Aria said trying not to laugh

"Watching iCarly!" Annie said before kind of falling and laughing

"Oh No Annie's laughing again" Ezra said walking into the room

"I don't think that's the smarts way to watch something?"

"Okay I'll watch it like this!" She said lying on her Stomach

"Better" Aria said before walking away

"So daddy have you and mommy come up for a name for my baby sister?"

"Yes" He replied

"Really!, What Her Name!" Annie said jumping up super fast

"You will find out when she born" He said

"Oh... I'm Going Outside!" She said while running for the door

"How does she have that much energy?" He said while shaking his head

* * *

"Did you buy ringpops?" Annie asked her mom

"Yes.." Aria sighed "they're in-"

"Thanks mom" Annie and Riley said as they ran off to get one

"Is Aunty Hanna here yet" Kody Asked walking into the room

"Should be any minute... oh and there are ringpops over" their Aria said pointing to where Annie and Riley were

"Really Thanks mom"

"Where's Nikayla and your Father?"

"Don't Know" Said the 3 kids

Then there was a knock at the door

"AUNTY HANNA'S HERE" Annie Screamed as she ran to get the door

"Finally!" Riley and Kody Said running after Annie

"Hi Aunty Hanna!" Annie shout

"Hi Annie and Riley and Kody!"

"Aunty Hanna!" Nikayla screamed running to the door

"Hi Nikayla... Gosh Aria how many kids do you have?"

"4 almost 5" She said smiling

"Hi Aunty Aria" Said Sydney, Luke and Rosie

"Hi Cuties" Aria said

"Hi Ezra" Hanna said

"Hey Han"

"Can we come in?" asked Sydney

"Oh Right Sure!" Aria said "Kids move"

* * *

"So how are things Han?" Aria asked why making coffee for everyone but herself

"Great and busy"

"Mommy Up!" Nikalya asked

"Ka You know mommy can't pick you up" Ezra said from his spot at the table

"How about you" Hanna asked Aria

"Busy, insane, fun, tiring, pregnant, You know all that stuff" She said laughing

Then of course they all heard Annie laughing again

"Oh no Annie's laughing again" Nikayla said giggling

"What?" Hanna asked

"Everytime Annie laughs we say that"

"We say it A lot!" Ezra chipped in

"okay" Hanna said "So Aria how old to you have the baby cause you look like you're gonna pop!"

"Well the doctor said any day and I'm really hoping she doesn't come tomorrow"

"Yea that wouldn't be that great"

"MoooooM!"

"Nikaaylaaa!"

"Stop That!"

"What do ya want Miss Sassy Pants?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay but what do you want?"

"Food!"

"What Kind of food?"

"Cookie!"

"Alright" Aria said grabbing one "Here ya go"

"Thank you!" Nikayla said before running off


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Day Baby

**Christmas Day**

"Mommy, Daddy WAKE UP IT"S CHRISTMAS!" Annie Screamed at her parents

"Where's the off button" Ezra said which made Annie Giggle

"Mommy! DADDY GET UP!" Nikayla Screamed at Ezra

"I'm Up I'm Up!" Ezra said as he slowly got out off bed

"Come on Mommy!" Nikayla said

"Oh alright" Aria said as she slid out of bed

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MOMMY AND DADDY!" Kody and Riley Yelled as Aria and Ezra walked into the Living room

"Merry Christmas Kiddies!" Aria said with a smile

"Where's Aunty Hanna?" Riley asked

"At her mom's house you know that"

"Oh Right!?"

"Got the camera!" Ezra said jogging back into the room

"Are you sure you can work it Dad?" Asked Kody and Annie Laughed

"Okay lets just open presents!"

"YAYAYAYYAY!" All of the kids screamed

After 20 Minutes all presents had been opened

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Shouted Riley

"Glad you like it" Ezra said happily

"I love my New Baseball Set Mom and Dad!" Kody said

"We can play with it later if you want?" Ezra said

"YES!" Kody replied

"Remember Nana and Grandpa are coming over later"

"Not Grandpa" All 4 kids Whined

They Kids didn't really like Aria's father as he still not the biggest fan of Ezra and always called Annie Super Loud which is true but he says it in a mean way and cause the kids all get along they stick up for Annie and it isn't always pretty

"Just try to be nice please for me?"

"Okay Mommy" Nikayla said

"Please you guys I really don't need the stress if you don't want the baby to come today?"

"Oh alright" Annie, Riley and Kody Whined

"Now go get changed" Ezra ordered

"Yes Sir!" The kids said and ran off giggling mostly Annie (Of Course)

* * *

"Nana!" Nikayla Screamed

"Hi Cutie!, Are you turning into Annie?" She said picking her up

"I Don't Know"

"hey Mom!" Aria said slowly walking over

"Whose mom your mom" Nikayla said pointing to Aria

"Yes but Nana is my mom"

"Really?"

"Really" Aria said pulling a face

"How are you sweetie?" Ella said putting Nikayla down

"Pregnant" Aria said Laughing

"Nana Guess what Mom and Dad got me a plane and it flys around" Kody said showing his Nana how it worked

"Yea that present may have been a bad idea"

"HEY NANA WATCH THIS!" Annie said doing some flips

"Be careful" Ella yelled in worry

"She's fine she does that every 5 seconds" Aria said walking over to Ezra

"Hi Aria" Her Father said walking into the backyard

"Hey dad" Aria said back

"How my baby and grand baby?" He asked

"I'm fine and so is the baby!" She said in a cold way

"ummm... Okay" He said walking over to say hi to the kids

* * *

**Later that night**

Aria and Ezra were watching a Christmas movie with the kids when something happened

"Oww!" Aria said quickly

"WHats wrong!?" Ezra said Jumping

"The baby's coming" Aria said staying calm

"OH MY GOD! The bags in the car LETS GO!" He said quickly helping her up

"Mommy?" Nikayla asked

"Kids go get in the car" Aria said nicely

"Okay" They said as they ran to get in the car

"Ezra please grab my cellphone so I can call mom"

"Sure" He said running to their room Super fast

"Okay let's go" she said walking out the door

* * *

"I'm Bored!" Annie declared

"That's a first" Ella said

"Can we go home?" Kody asked "I'm tired and so is Nikayla" He said pointing to Nikayla

"Hold on" Ella said as she walked up to the front desk

"Hi I was wondering if I could go see Aria Fitz please?"

"Umm..." She said checking the computer "Sorry she's in the delivery room

"Okay thank you" She said walking back to the kids

"Not much longer" She told them

"yay!" Riley and Kody said quietly

"Is Annie asleep?" Ella asked like she didn't believe it

"She does sleep Nana" Riley told her

* * *

**10pm**

"Hey" Ezra said walking out to find all the kids asleep

"Hi Ezra has she had the baby?"

"Yes and a very healthy baby girl" He smiled

"Congrats" Ella told him "Do you want to take Annie and i take Nikayla and the others can walk?"

"Okay... Riley, Kody Wake up Mommy had the baby!" He said lightly shaking them

"What..." Riley said

"Mom had the baby!"

"REALLY!" She shouted waking up the others

* * *

"Hi Mommy!" Riley said as she walked in

Ezra then put Annie down and Ella did the same with Nikayla

"Kids i want you to meet your new baby sister, Avalon Hollie Fitz" Aria said smiling

"She So Cute!" Annie said

"Hi havealon" Nikayla said Which made everyone laugh

"Can i hold her?" Riley asked

"Sure, Come here" Aria said

"Okay Family picture" Ella said

All the family got together for the picture the 'Click'

"I Love You My Christmas Day Baby!" Aria said to Avalon


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting Things

**A Couple Of Months Later**

"Please can we go shopping mom?" Riley asked

"Oh umm... I see if dad can watch Avalon for a while then" Aria said walking off to find Ezra

"Hey baby and Avalon" Ezra said when he saw her coming

"Do you think you can watch Nikayla, Kody and Avalon for awhile why Me, Riley and Annie go shopping?" She asked

"Yea sure" He said taking Avalon "We're gonna have lots of fun"

"The dogs need a walk you guys could go to the park?"

"Okay sure sounds fun" He said smiling

* * *

"Thanks mom for taking us shopping" Annie said

"Anything for my two big girls"

"Why didn't Nikayla get to come?" Riley asked

"Because I don't want to deal with her throwing a fit" Aria sighed

With Ezra and the other kids

"Dad! ready!?" Kody Yelled

"Really" Ezra yelled back "Ready Buddy" Ezra Asked the dog

Then Kody threw the ball and they started playing football

"Nikayla?" Spencer asked

"Hi hi"

"Where's your mom or dad"

"Over there" Nikayla said pointing to where they were playing

"He left you and Ava sitting there?"

"I guess... Hey Bridgit!" Nikayla said happily

"EZRA!" Spencer yelled as she walked over there

"Oh No it's Spencer" Ezra said

"Run!" Kody said laughing

"You Left Nikayla and Avalon sitting over there?!"

"I was watching them!"

"Still!"

"Bye" Kody said running off to play with Buddy and Sophie

"Where's Aria?"

"Shopping with Annie and Riley"

"keep playing I'll watch Avalon and Nikayla" Spencer said sighing

"Okay thanks Spence" He said jogging over to Kody

* * *

**A Couple Of Days Later**

Avalon is screaming

"Come on Avalon mommy is tired please go to sleep" Aria said calmly

"MOM! I gotta go to Gym!" Annie said running into the room

"Oh gosh I forgot... Are you Ready?"

"Yes we have to go now!"

"Alright" Aria said getting up "Everyone we gotta take Annie to Gym EVERYONE in The Car now"

all 4 kids ran out to the car and Aria put the still screaming Avalon in her car seat and got in

"Avalon please stop screaming I'm gonna go deaf" Kody said

"AVALON STOP!" Nikayla Screamed which only made her scream louder

"Nikayla Paige Fitz You Do Not Scream At Your Baby Sister" Aria shouted over the noise

* * *

"Everyone wait in the car please" Aria said to the kids

"Bye" Annie said

Aria walked Annie in, Then said bye and went back home

**Later That Night**

"HI Family!" Ezra said walking in

"DADDY!" The Girls Screamed

"Where's mom?"

"Asleep" Kody said from the living room

"Okay well what are you guys up to?"

"Watching TV"

"Okay well I'm gonna go see mom" Ezra said walking off

He walked in to see Aria fast asleep on the bed so Ezra went and lay down next to her

"Aria?" Ezra said quietly

"yes?" Aria said softly

"How was your day?"

"Not the best Avalon wouldn't stop crying, So Nikayla ended up throwing a fit and almost forgot about Annie's Gym!" She said sighing

"Oh well would a kiss make it better?" Ezra asked

"Maybe?" Aria said leaning in

Ezra kissed her "We need to go on a date I think?"

"That would be nice but what about the kids?" Aria asked

"Nikayla and Avalon can stay with you mom and the bigger kids could stay with Spence?"

"Okay sounds like a plan" Aria said smiling


	5. Chapter 5: Nikayla The Brat

**The Night Of Aria And Ezra's Date**

They had already dropped the little kids at Aria's mom's house they are now at Spencer's

"Thanks for watching them for the night Spence" Aria said

"No problem i know it can be stressful with a new baby"

"Yes!" Aria nodded "I've forgotten about taking Annie to Gym so much lately"

"Bye mommy!" Riley and Annie said running up "and bye Daddy" Annie said giggling

"Bye!" Kody called out

"Bye Kiddies We will be back tomorrow" Ezra said

"Okay you two kids have fun... But not too much" Spencer said Which made Aria laugh

* * *

"Okay you were right we did need this time" Aria said

"I love the kids but we still need our time" Ezra said

"Totally agree"

"Okay so what do you want to do?" Ezra asked

"It's a nice night out do you want to go for a walk?" Aria said

"Sure" Ezra said getting up then going to pay the bill

**Back at Spencer's**

"Wooooo!" Annie said running through the house

"Annie what have you eaten today?"

"I Don't Know!" She said running round

"Annie can you ever sit still?" Amber asked her

"I don't think she knows what that is" Riley told Amber

"OH! You have to watch this" Annie Yelled

"What?" Bridgit said

"This" Annie said doing some flips and stuff

"Cool!" Bridgit said

"I Know Right!" Annie said starting to run around again

Spencer sat down next to Toby Later that night

"I will watch Riley and Kody for a night again if Aria needs me too but not Annie"

"Why not?" Toby asked "She so much fun"

"She has way to much energy for me" Spencer told her husband

"I think she's fun if you go near her you can feel the Energy and happiness"

"I guess but she way to much for me" Spencer Sighed "I'm happy Amber, Bridgit and Connor aren't like that"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Annie screamed right next to Spencer

"Hey Annie" Ezra said picking her up

"Mom, Dad!" Riley and Kody said running out of the house

"Did you have fun?" Aria asked

"YES!" Annie shouted

"I see someones in a SUPER happy mood today!" Ezra said

"YES!" Annie Screamed "Where's Nikayla and Avalon?!" She asked

"Still at Nana's" Aria Said "Thanks for watching them"

"Not a Problem" Spencer said trying to smile

"You don't wanna watch Annie again do you?"

"No!" Spencer said

"How Loud was she?"

"I found her passed out on the sofa, Is she on something?"

"No and Wow, You got her on an alright night, Lucky you" Aria said trying not to laugh at Spencer's face

"Okay well see you tomorrow or something" Ezra said

"Yep, Bye Kids" Spencer said

* * *

"I WANT THE IPAD!" Nikayla Screamed

"You Are Not Going to Get It If You Scream!" Ezra Told the 4 year old

"YES!" Nikayla screamed back

"Nikayla Paige Fitz If You Wake Your Baby Sister Up You'll Be In Big trouble" Aria said sternly

"NO!" Nikayla Screamed

"You Do Not Talk To Your Mother Like That Nikayla!" Ezra said

"YES!"

"You have to the count of 3 to say sorry or else you're in time out!" Ezra Said and starting to count

"NO!" She Screamed which woke up Avalon

"Time Out!" Ezra said Picking up the Kicking and Screaming 4 year old

"2 Minutes, if you run off 1 minute is added" Ezra said walking away

"No!"

"Aria do you want me to get Avalon?" Ezra asked

"No you deal with Nikayla who just ran off" Aria said pointing to the where Nikayla was meant to be

"I'm adding a minute Nikayla!" Ezra yelled waiting for Nikayla to yell back

"I think she might have gone outside?" Aria said before going to get Avalon

"I'm not Here" Nikayla said running to hide

"What?" Riley said

"NIKAYLA!?" Ezra yelled

"Oh" Riley said to herself

"Have you girls seen Nikayla?"

"That Way" Annie and Riley said pointing

"Thanks girls" Ezra said going to get Nikayla

"NO!" Nikayla Screamed

"Timeout Now! you have 3 minutes now" Ezra told her as he picked her up

**With Aria**

"I know baby girl Nikayla woke you up didn't she" Aria said rocking her

"Mom what did Nikayla do?" Kody asked walking into the room

"She wanted the iPad and then you know"

"oh okay" Kody said

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"and sorry to mommy" Ezra told her

"sorry mommy" Nikayla said hugging her mom

"And Avalon" Ezra said

"Sorry Avalon" Nikayla said kissing her head

"Okay you can go play now"

"Yay!" She said running off

"Finally" Ezra said sighing

"Great job daddy!" Aria said kissing him just as Annie walks into the room

"EWWW!" Annie said "Do you ever stop?!"

"We Don't know" They said before kissing again

"Your killing me" Annie said running off and making them laugh


	6. Chapter 6: Kody The Birthday Boy

**Aria's POV**

Today is my baby boy's birthday. I can't believe Kody is 11, He's super excited and so is Annie as there's gonna be lots of sugar, Trust Annie to be excited because there are lots of sweets.

"Mom How Long to my party?"

"Yea so then we can eat lots of Candy!" Annie said jumping

"Not long now, they should start arriving soon"

"Really YAY" Kody shouted

"Hey hey hey Avalon is asleep and unless you want to deal with her don't wake her up!"

"Sorry, but what about the party?"

"I don't mind that I just want her to get lots of sleep before everybody comes"

"Oh okay" Kody said running off with Annie

"Hey baby, Are you excited that our baby boy is 11?" Ezra asked

"No because he just keeps getting bigger!"

"It's okay we still have the girls"

"I know but he's my only baby boy" She sighed

Then the doorbell rang

* * *

**There is now 10 kids here**

"Hey Kody is that your baby sister?" Kody's friend Blake said

"Yea she's 4 & 1/2 Months old you know?"

"Really Wow she grows fast" Kody's other friend Matthew said

"And that a good thing because she likes crying a lot, so the quicker she grows the happier I am!"

"Happy Birthday Kody!" Someone said from behind him

"NANA!" Kody screamed causing Avalon to wake up in her mothers arms "Sorry Mom!" He yelled

"How my birthday boy?"

"Great, Oh and is Uncle Mike coming?!" He said jumping

"Yep he will be here soon"

"REALLY Uncle Mike's COMING!" Annie screamed

"Yep" Ella said laughing "Oh and where's Riley?"

"Bed sick" Kody said

"And Nikayla?"

"umm... I don't know I haven't seen her all morning?"

"Okay I'll go asked mom" Ella said walking away

* * *

"Hey Sweetie" Ella said walking to Aria

"Hi mom!" Aria said while breastfeeding Avalon

"How are you?"

"Great" Aria told her mother

"Where's Nikayla, Kody told me Riley's sick"

"Yea Riley's sick and I have not seen Nikayla all morning"

"Where's Ezra I will ask him if he's seen her" Ella said walking away

"Ezra!" Ella shouted

"Yesss" Ezra said turning around

"Have you seen your daughter?"

"Which one?"

"Nikayla?"

"Last I saw she was with Bridgit"

"When was that?"

"15 minutes ago"

"Aren't you wondering where she is?"

"She probably up in her room"

"Oh okay I'll go look"

In Nikayla's Room

"Nikayla?"

"Hi Nana!" The little girl yelled

"There you are I was looking for you"

"I'm just in here playing with my dolls with Bridgit" Nikayla said smiling

"Okay Sweetie well have fun" Ella said walking away

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Did you have fun Kody?" Aria asked

"Lots thanks for the party mom!" Kody said trying to turn back to watching TV

"No problem your our baby boy!" Aria said

"Moooooomm! How many times have I told you not to call me a baby!"

"Lots but I Never listen" she said

"Are you listening now?" He asked

"Maybe!" Aria said smiling

"Please stop calling me a baby!" Kody told his mother

"It's okay mom you can call me your baby girl!" Riley said

"Your all my babies!" Aria said as Ezra walked in

"Avalon is asleep"

"Yay!" Aria said "Where's Nikayla and Annie?"

"Annie is in the bath and I think Nikayla may have gone to bed"

"Really that's a first for Nikayla"

"Ummmm... Yea!" Riley said

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked

"Alright" Riley sighed

"Good!, You can have a bath or shower after Annie is done" He told her

* * *

**Enjoy there was a little scare with Nikayla there for a bit :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Annie's Gym Competition

**So So sorry for the long wait hope it was wroth it ~ Molly**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Ahhh! It's my baby girls Gym competition today and I'm so nervous I'm always nervous, I get so worried she's gonna hurt herself

"Are you all good go everything" I asked Annie

"Yes mom I'm already" Annie sighed

"Okay let's go" Ezra said

"Wait picture before!" I said and Riley giggled

"Done now let's go!" Annie said walking out of the room

"Good Luck Annie!" Nikayla, Riley, Kody and Ezra said walking away to take their seats

"Thanks!" Annie said walking with Aria

"Okay your time to shine baby so proud of you!" I said kissing Annie's Head

"moooommm!"

"Okay okay I will be watching!"

"Yep!" Annie said turning back to wait for her turn

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Okay it's my turn, gosh so excited, I love doing this

"Next Up Number 24 Annie!" The announcer said

Up onto the Beam I go, I don't like the Beam that much but I try And I'm off doing what I practiced...

And DONE! Woooo I swear I got the biggest smile ever and plus I did GREAT! And it was Avalon's first time watching me I'm so happy, now i just gotta get through Floor, Vault and Bars and I will be fine

I see mom smiling and waving at me i smile back and go and sit back down with my Gym friends

**Aria's POV**

God Annie did great I always worry she might slip or something

"Didn't Annie do great" I said

"Amazing as always" Ezra said kissing me

"Oh really here!" Riley whined why I rolled my eyes

"Your be doing it one day as much as I don't want you to" Ezra said

"No I won't it's... Gross!" She said

"That's what I once said" I said laughing

* * *

**Annie's POV**

"Oh man now the bars" I said

"Your do great!" My friend Dylan said she is one of my best friends and she's really good at everything

"Thanks!" I sigh and get up

"Now number 24 Annie" the announcer said again

I went up and did what I was meant to do and again Amazing no slip ups

With Aria and the family

"Perfect again she's doing great" Aria said

"Yea I would have to agree" Kody said

"Wow she must be doing Amazing for Kody to say so!" Riley said smartly making Kody poke his tongue out

"What did I say about doing that!" Ezra said sternly

Back with Annie

Been waiting to do my Floor bit of the day that was my fave cause i get to do flips my Vault bit was again AMAZING! I'm on a roll today, I'm smiling my butt off

"Now number 24 Annie" The announcer said once again

"I'm up Yay!" I said smiling and going over to where I started

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Oh god I Hate the Floor part of Gym because of all the flips I freak when she does them only cause they are way amazing in a competition than the ones she does at home

"Aria please don't freak yourself out like last time!" Ezra told me calmly

"Yep okay I'll be fine" I said turning to watch Annie "She starting!"

She's doing amazing I love the starting it's always amazing

"Oh god the flips!" I say as Annie starts doing the running flips

**Annie's POV**

I'm going over and over when my leg slips and I hear a crack sort of sound and I'm on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" I know that was my mother screaming

In a matter of seconds everybody is around me and like 10 seconds later mom and dad are there

"Okay could someone carry her to the side we do need to keep things going" Somebody said

"I'll do it" My dad said

"Hi dad!" I said in a 'i just ruined my Floor bit' voice

"How are you still in a good mood when you just broke something or close by it?" My dad asked

"I can't feel my leg so you know" I said in a Dumbo's voice

* * *

**Later at the Hospital**

"Well Annie all done, i do say you it a great job on your foot" Dr Page said

"Thanks" I said with a fake smile

"Just make sure she keeps off her feet" he told my parent who were about to become lame and no fun

"Yes thank you for everything Doc!" My father said before picking me up

"Are you gonna be carrying me like everywhere!?" I asked with sass in my voice

"Until your legs a bit better and you can walk kinda, Yes!"

Oh man my life's about to enter Boring City People living there Me!

* * *

**Sorry it was mostly about Annie and nothing with Nikayla in it and not a lot of Ezra, Riley and Kody too Sorry... Promise they will be in the next ~ Molly **


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Aria

**Ezra's POV**

The last few days have not been the best Annie is bored out of her mind because she can't do anything but watch TV or something like it, Avalon is being very hard, Nikayla has been very bratty and Kody and Riley have been running around like crazy people and making it hard on Annie and to top it all off I got some news at work yesterday and well tonight I'm telling Aria

"I'm Home!" I said as I came through the door, and well no body came to say "Hi"

"Hey Annie" I said she was watching TV with a very mad look on her face "I guess nothing's really changed?"

"Shut up!" Annie said, She's lucky I understand why she's acting this way

"Where's mom?" I ask

"Putting Avalon down!"

"and the others?"

"Kody's outside with Riley playing some game with a ball!" Annie said and I had the feeling she wanted to cry cause she wasn't allowed to play

"Hey honey!" Aria said walking up and kissing me then Annie bursts into tears

"Oh baby what's Wrong" Aria asked sweetly

"I can't go play outside, I'm not allowed to go to school for a few day, All I have to do is watch TV, Color, read or sit here why Nikayla bugs me and now I gotta sit here and why you two kiss and I can't go anywhere!" She said crying

"Oh baby girl" Aria said hugging her "Would you like some ice cream?"

"No I don't wanna get fat!" Annie said crying even more

"I'll let you sort it out I'm gonna go see the other's" I said quickly before walking out

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Poor Annie I feel really sorry for her, She's one of the kids that has end less energy and now all she's allowed to do is sit still and do something quite

"Do you wanna help with Dinner?" I asked her

"Ummm... Okay but I have to sit down?"

"You can just mix the salad"

"Okay!" She said Happily

"I'm gonna check on everyone be back in a sec!" I said walking out

* * *

"Hey guys and girls!" I said smiling "Everybody happy out here?"

"Yep but I miss Annie and her laughing and all that stuff!" Riley said sighing

"I would have to agree!" Kody said "It's boring without her!"

"Just be nice to her she's really sad you know" I said

"Okay!" the 3 kids said

"I'm going inside!" Nikayla said running to the door

"Aria I need to tell you something later?" Ezra asked me

"Yea sure but after All the kids are in bed" I said smiling

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Dinner was nice, Annie still looked sad, I told her that the salad she mixed was very yummy but she didn't seem to well care

I love The kid's bedtime cause then I get a little time with Aria to watch TV or talk or well something

"Goodnight!" I said turning Kody's light off and walking down stairs

"Hey honey what did you need to tell me?" Aria asked

"Okay right I almost forgot!"

"Nothing's changed" She said smiling

"Okay so.." I said sitting down "I got a job offer!"

"Really Congrats honey!" Aria said kissing me

"ummmm... It's in Florida?" I told her

"Oh wow!" She said

"I wanted to talk to you about it?"

"This is one of the many reasons I love you" Aria said

"I love you too but what are we gonna do?"

"Well I think the kids would like it there?"

"I kinda wanna take it you know Florida would be so cool!" I said

"We will need to ask the kids what they wanna do but I think it would be Amazing as well!" She said

"Okay we will talk to them about it tomorrow" I said kissing her

"So your still teaching..." She asked

"Yes I still am and we will get to have a look around before we move!"

"And find amazing House!" Aria said happily


	9. Chapter 9: Telling The Kids

**Ezra's POV**

God me and Aria are telling the kids tonight, I know Nikayla will not move because she won't wanna leave Bridgit and Kody won't wanna leave his friends and that's the same with Riley and Annie well I'm not sure what she'll think of all this

"Kids We Need To Talk To You!" Aria called she was holding Avalon I just love watching Aria hold Our kids, Our lives now show that We Made it, we had Kids, Got married and Actually love each other Even more, If that's possible

"Coming!" Riley and Kody called I know Nikayla we be following Annie still in the living room with the sad/mad look on her face

"Okay everyone into the living room Me and Mommy have something to tell you" I said smiling and wondering if any of them would ask if we are having another baby

"Please tell me your Not having another baby?" Riley asked

"No we are not!" Aria said while I laughed

"Okay kids I got offered a new and better job" I told them

"Oh congrats dad!" Kody said happily, oh man I wonder how he will act in a minute

"Why do I get the feeling this is Much bigger than a job?" Riley asked

"Because it's in Florida" I watched as all the kids face's changed and Avalon started crying, I did not know Avalon was gonna do that i mean she's only a Few months old

"Were MOVING!" All 4 older Kid's Screamed

"Yes!" Aria said while trying to calm Avalon

"I DON'T WANNA!" Nikayla screamed as she ran out of the room

"I don't wanna move I have gym!" Annie said

"You can still do Gym just in Florida" Aria said softly

"No!... I would run out of the room but I can't!" Annie said. I'm sitting there trying not to laugh at what she said

"I'm NOT leaving my friends!" Kody said

"You can still see them on holiday's and you can Facebook them, Tweet them, text, Skype, Email there's lots you can do!" I told him

"But I can't play baseball with them!" He said

"I'm sure you can make new friends to play baseball with and you can still see them like your father just said" Aria told him

I noticed Riley hadn't said anything she looked sort of happy to move/ not happy and that made me wonder what was going on with her because she was never that happy to go to school or anything like that...

"Riley?" I asked

"So we are moving?" She asked

"Yep what do you think?" Aria said

"Sounds kinda cool I have always wanted to go to Florida" She said, It sounded like she was covering something up? "And now we get to move there!" She said pretty happy, I mean which was a cool thing but made me wonder Why?

"Riley I need to talk to you" Aria asked handing me Avalon, I think she picked up on it too

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Oh man I think Mom picked up on me, I thought I was Hiding it really well, I guess I'm telling her

"Riley baby girl what's up? You seem Really happy to move what about your friends won't you miss them?" She asked

"No I won't miss them" I said and it was true

"Why?" She said ever so kindly

"Because..."

"Because why, I won't be mean or mad at what you say" She told me but i know she will be mad

"Because they are mean to me" I said quietly

"What why?" She asked

"I don't know?" I said

"What do they do?"

"They say mean things and stuff!"

"Do they bully you?" She said knowing the answer

"Yes" I said looking down

"Oh Baby girl why didn't you tell me?" She said pulling me into a hug

"Because they said if I told anyone they would hurt me" I said crying

"Does anyone know apart from you and the mean girls?"

"Kody does"

"What why didn't he tell me or daddy" She asked

"Because I told him not to because they would hurt me" I said crying more

"Oh baby well I will talk to principal right before we move so you won't have to go to school Okay?"

"Thanks mommy!" I said hugging her

"I gotta tell Daddy okay?"

"Alright" I said still hugging her

**Aria's POV**

I'll tell him later right now I know Riley just wants me to stay here with her, I know she thinks the girls are gonna hurt her now that's she's told, Oh god I don't even want to take her to school anymore and God they were her friends, those little...

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and Bet you didn't think any of the kids would be getting bullied Did ya :)**

**Sorry Aria's Pov was So short i just wanted to write a little of what she was thinking**


	10. Chapter 10: Changing Nikayla's Mind

**Aria's POV**

Oh God yesterday so... Something, Nikayla won't talk to anyone, Annie thinks she's going to have to stop Gym, Kody doesn't want to make new friends and well I found out My baby girl is being bullied. I'm telling Spencer today, Gosh she's gonna be upset because Hanna live's in New York and Emily's in LA and now I'm moving to Florida I hope she's be okay

"I'm going now" I call and Ezra comes out of Avalon's room

"Okay baby I'll see you a little later" He said kissing me, No eww the kids hate us right now and I hate it so much

"Kids I'm going to see Aunty Spencer I'll be back later"

"Whatever!" Kody said leaving the room

"Kody Mike Fitz Get Your Butt Back Here And Say Sorry RIGHT now!" Ezra Shouted after him

"NEVER!" Kody screamed down the stairs

"Then Your Grounded!" Ezra yelled up the stairs

"Baby don't it will make things worse" I told him softly

"I know I just hate when anyone talks to you like that" Ezra said kissing me

"Your so sweet and now I gotta go" I said grabbing my keys and bag "Try and get Nikayla to talk"

"Will do, Hope it goes alright" He said hugging me

* * *

"Hey Spence!" I said hugging her

"Hey Ar what up! you said it was important?"

"Yea... Ezra got a job offer which he's taking" I said kinda smiling

"Oh Congrats! Tell him I said that!" She said then seeing there was more

"It's in..."

"Where, Where is it?"

"Florida!" I said

"Wh- What?"

"I'm sorry Spence i'm mo- moving"

"Oh Aria!" She said hugging me "I'm not mad it's your life not mine I'm just a best friend in it and it's your life you live it how you want"

"Spence you know your more than a Best Friend your like my Sister!" I said smiling

"I know it's just so hard to say Goodbye to another Best Friend"

"I'm not gonna be like Hanna and Emily and never seem to come back" I said hugging her

"I don't want ya to leave" Spencer said

"Why don't you come too?" I said hoping she would agree

"I'd have to talk to Toby but I think that would be so cool then we wouldn't have to leave each other!" She said Smiling

"YAy! well Call, Text, anything Me to let me know but Me and Ezra are going over their next week then we are moving the week after" I said looking down

"So soon!" Spencer asked

"They want Ezra there as soon as possible" I said sighing

"Well I will definitely talk to Toby about moving to" She said smiling and standing up

* * *

**Nikayla's POV**

"Hey Riley" I said slowly walking into her room

"Your talking?" She asked

"I don't wanna move" I said almost wanting to cry

"Come here" She told me

"Why is mommy and daddy doing this?"

"Because daddy got a job, they aren't trying to be mean Nikayla they're doing this so we can have even better lives and think of it as a good thing"

"What are the good things?"

"New friends, New shops, New Places" She said smiling

"Like a new park!" I said hopeful

"Yea most likely Way! more than 1!"

"REALLY!" I said smiling

"Yep!"

"And Sophie and Buddy get to come too?"

"Of course Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know?"

"Well they are apart of the family so of course they are coming!"

"Yay!"

"I think you should say sorry to Mom and Dad because you didn't really listen to them when they tried to talk to you about this?"

"Okay" I said walking out to find mom and dad "And thanks Riley!"

"No pro Kayla"

* * *

**Ezra POV**

I'm sitting in my Office when there's a little knock on the door so I look up

"Hi daddy" Nikayla said very quiet

"Hi baby girl, Are you finally talking?"

"I talked to Riley about moving?"

"Oh did you and what did she say?" I asked

"She said that Sophie and Buddy get to come too and-"

"Of course they're coming sweetie" I said smiling

"And to think of it as a good thing"

"What were or are the good things" I asked her

"New parks she said there would be lots of them!"

"Of course! and what else?"

"She said there would be new people so new friends and new shops and places" She said smiling

"So your alright with moving?"

"Yes!" She said smiling, then hugging me

"There's my happy little girl now we just got to get Kody and Annie happy about moving!"

"YEAH!" She said jumping down and running off. I couldn't help but laugh

* * *

**Do you think Spencer and her family will move too?**

**And will Kody and Annie come around?**


	11. Chapter 11: Buying A New House

**Aria's POV**

Me and Ezra are going down to Florida for a couple of day to look at some of the house we like, then buy one of them, The kids are staying at my mom's house. Annie still mad she Still thinks she will have to stop doing Gym because we're moving and Kody is slowly coming around, Thank God!

"We'll be back in a couple of days!"

"Aria Everything's gonna be fine if I need help I'll ask Mike or Spencer Okay?"

"Alright..."

"Now Go because Ezra wants to go" Mom said pointing the car

"Okay let me say bye to my baby first"

"You already have now go!" She said

"Fine... Love ya"

* * *

**In The Car**

"Everything good?"

"Yep I'm gonna miss them"

"Aria it's 3 days" he said sighing

"I know I just hate missing them"

"I know I do too" He said kissing me the driving to the airport

* * *

**Ella's POV**

3 Days With 5 kids, This is gonna be interesting But at least Annie has a broken foot so she's not so crazy but there's still the 3 others who are just as crazy and then there Avalon who cry's a lot, I just hope He! doesn't come over to see the kids then things are gonna be hard I mean it Avalon's what 4 months and already cry's when he holds her

"Nana Can Uncle Mike come over?" Kody asked

"Oh sure I'll give him a ring" I said walking off

"Hey Annie" I said Annie can finally walk around so she's a little more happy and has started laughing and smiling again

"Hey Nana!"

"So one week and your moving"

"I still don't wanna move!"

"Why not?"

"I won't get to keep doing Gym!"

"Yes you will just because your moving doesn't mean you have to stop Gym!"

"Wait so what mom and dad were saying is true?"

"Yes!"

"Really!"

"Yes"

"Yay okay I'm fine with moving now!" she said limping off

"Okay" I said going to call Mike

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

So we have finally got to Florida, Boca Raton, Yep Boca that's right we're moving here and Aria can't wait and same with me. It's so amazing here the kids are gonna love it and the dogs

"So house looking tomorrow?" Aria asked

"Agreed"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"umm.. This" She said kissing me and I knew where it would lead...

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"56 Bayline Street" I told Ezra as we got into the car this was gonna be the first house we were looking at

"Okay let's go"

At The House

"Oh my gosh it's so amazing"

"And big" Ezra said

"We have to get this house"

"Let's have a look around and ask about the street first" Ezra said pulling me inside

"Hi" The house person said

"Hello" I said kindly while holding Ezra's hand

"We are moving here and we need a good house" Ezra said

"well this one's very big for just you two?"

"Oh no we have 5 kids too" Ezra said

"Oh that makes sense, Well this one will be very good, it's a lovely street very nice people"

"Oh that's good how many rooms?" I asked

"7 and 3 bathrooms"

"It's a great size Ezra!"

"Let look around then"

Okay so I want this house it's big, great street, the bedrooms are lovely and a great size, The bathrooms are really nice and done up and the kitchen is AMAZING what I need, and the master bedroom is really awesome and we get our own bathroom and a big backyard and high fences good for the dogs, So we're BUYING it. I can't wait to tell the kids!


	12. Chapter 12: Moving

**Aria's POV**

When we got back we told the kids and they were as happy as they could be I guess, Oh and my mom finally got Annie happy about moving Thanks goodness. So it's been a week and today is moving day...

"Okay everything's packed up the truck has left now everyone say goodbye then we're off" Ezra told us

"Yes sir!" Annie said giggling, Yep that's right Annie's all happy again and her foot is almost better

"Bye Aria I'm gonna miss you sooooo much" Spencer said with tears in her eyes, She did talk to Toby about moving but he didn't want to because of his job and all that so there staying **(I know Toby is A but i started writing this story before everyone found out so I'm still gonna have Toby as a nice guy for the story Okay)**

"me too!" I said hugging her

"Bye Avalon" She said kissing her head then going to say bye to the kids

"I'm gonna miss you baby girl" I mom said walking up

"And I'm sad I won't get to see the kids that much or you" She said hugging me

About 10 minutes of goodbyes to everyone it was time to go

"Okay kids come on in the kids we have to go" Ezra said

I let the bigger kids climb into the back and then I put Avalon in her seat and Ezra pull Nikayla in her's then we got in the front and we were off

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

**2 hours later**

"Are we there yet" Kody asked

"No and don't ask again" I told him

Aria, Avalon, Annie and Nikayla had fallen asleep Kody and Riley were playing I spy but one of them always stopped just to ask

"Are we there yet" Riley asked

"No and I just told your brother not to ask again and be quiet we don't wanna wake Annie or Nikayla or Avalon! Do we"

"No" They both said and went back to their game

2 hours later

All the kids were asleep only me and Aria were awake

"I just love times were all the kids are asleep" She told me

"Same it's so nice"

"So How long to we get there?" Aria asked

"about 20 minutes to we get to the house"

"Really well we better not wake the kids then"

"You got that right"

* * *

**Aria's POV**

**20 minute's later**

We're here Finally I getting sick of that car

"Should we wake the kids" I asked

"Of Course" he said carefully taking Nikayla out why i got Avalon out

"Annie Kody Riley We'RE Here!" Nikayla shouted into the car

"What!" all 3 kids said from being woken up

"We're here!" I said happily

"REALLY!" Annie screamed as she as quickly as she could got out of the car then Kody and Riley followed

"Your rooms we picked to stop fighting have your name's on the doors" Ezra said smiling and all 4 big kid's ran inside

"I think we're gonna like it here!" I said walking inside holding Avalon and Ezra went to put the Car away for the night

* * *

**Sorry it's short will hopefully post another Chapter soon thanks for all the reviews i love reading what you think **


	13. Chapter 13: Unpacking Rooms

**The Next Day Aria's POV**

Well the night was alright the kids had to sleep on air beds but other than that they are pretty happy with the new house and so are the dogs

"Okay Kiddies!" Ezra said making Annie giggle thanks goodness she back to her old self

"Today we are unpacking box, your names are on the boxes that have your stuff in them" I said while holding Avalon

"yes so me and mom will move your boxes into your rooms then you will unpack"

"What about our beds and stuff?" Kody asks

"Good Point, you can help me Set them up" Ezra said

"Really!"

"You are the only other guy in this house"

"What about Buddy?" Nikayla asks

"He's a dog!" Riley says

"Oh right"

"umm... anyway Aria and Kody let's go set the beds up" Ezra tells us

"Riley please watch Avalon, Nikayla and Annie for me" I tell Riley

"Okay mom"

Lucky we had put a sign on each door and had the kids names on their beds and big stuff so the mover's had been very nice to already put the kids beds and stuff in their bedrooms, But they had left all the boxes in the living room and dining room

After 2 hours of putting beds and shelfs together we were Finally done and now getting the kids to put their boxes in their rooms and unpack while me and Ezra moved any other things that the kids couldn't carry while also putting Avalon's stuff in her room and our stuff in ours and the dogs stuff in their room.

"How are you going Nikayla?" I ask her

"Good" she said putting more toys into her toy shelf

"I will help you put away your cloths later alright?"

"yes mommy!"

"I'm gonna go check on Annie" I say walking across the hall

* * *

"How everything going in here Annie?"

"Great, All my toys are away and my books now I'm putting my cloths away" She said happily, Wow she worked fast for someone with a broken foot

"Wow that's good I will make your bed later"

"Alright but I could do it" Annie said in a way that made me know Annie was not happy I was going to do something for her, At first me and Ezra weren't gonna let Annie unpack because she's meant to stay off her feet as much as possible, But Annie had begged and begged so we let her

"Annie you know you have to stay off your feet and you know you really shouldn't have unpacked"

"I know but I wanted too!"

"Alright but I'm making your bed Got it"

"Yes" She said clearly unhappy

"It better not be made when I come in here next Alright" I told her sternly and she nodded

"Okay I'm gonna go check on Kody"

"Alright" She said not making eye contact

* * *

"Hey pal how's it going" I say walking into Kody's room

"Alright"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired"

"How can you be tired your sister is almost finished and she has a broken foot"

"But she didn't have to spend 2 hours helping you and dad put beds together"

"you got a point there" I say slightly laughing

"Would you like any help?"

"No because then you will put it in the wrong places"

"Alright well I'm gonna go check on Riley"

"Okay" He said turning back to whatever he was unpacking

* * *

"Hey Riley how are you going?"

"Great! I'm just making my bed then I'm Done!" She said with a big smile

"That's great maybe you could after pretty please make Annie's bed?"

"umm... Sure but why?"

"Broken foot, plus she already got us to let her unpack her room by herself"

"Yea sure I can do that"

"Thanks Riley you're the best!" I say kissing her forehead

"I know!"

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No thanks I'm Good" She says

"Alright then I'm gonna go help dad unpack Avalon's room"

"Okay" she says turning back to her bed

* * *

At the end of the day All kids rooms were mostly all unpacked which was great! and the  
internet and stuff had come through so Annie was on the iPad and Riley and Kody on there  
Laptops and Nikayla was happily watching TV while we waited for the pizza to come

**The Next Day!**

I was woken up by the kids climbing onto our bed and I also heard crying coming from Avalon's  
room

"MOM DAD COME ON GET UP!" Nikayla screamed at us

"I don't move when I'm screamed at" Ezra said making me laugh

"Well get up and she wouldn't have to scream at you" Riley said making me laugh even more

"Mom's up" Kody said

"No she's not she still right next to me" Ezra said he still had his eyes closed

"Well I'm getting up because my baby is crying" I said as I was slowly moving out of bed until  
Ezra grabbed me and pulled me back in

"Your not getting up yet" He told me

"Why not?" I said pouting

"Because I haven't gotten my-" I cut him off with a kiss which made the kids scream Eww and  
run out of the room

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yep and I got a bonus!"

"Which was?"

"The kids left!" He said smiling

I rolled my eyes and got up to go get Avalon ready for the day which was going to be unpacking  
the house since yesterday was unpacking bedrooms and today the kids are gonna finish off  
anything that they wanted to put on the walls or something like that, Today is gonna be a busy  
day again!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I did it a little longer since you guys are so nice and to say Thank You for all the reviews :D **

**P.S. it's all Aria's POV sorry there not much Ezra in it i wanted to show a little of what relationship Aria has with the kids which is a good one**

**Also if you haven't already guessed Annie is based off of Annie from Bratayley I really like Annie she funny and I thought she fitted well as one of Aria and Ezra's kids in this story :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Supermarket Breakdown

**1 Month Later**

**Ezra's POV**

It's been a months since we moved to Florida and Lots has happened, My job is going Great and it's way better than the old one, We got Annie signed up to the Gym Club here and she's loving it, Also her foot is all better but she's still got to take it easy. Riley has made some new friends which is great since Aria and I were so worry about her Because of what happened in Rosewood, Nikayla is pretty happy with the park that is just down the road from us, Kody joined the Baseball team at his New school and he's loving that. and Avalon is now 6 months old gosh she's growing fast but on the plus side she's sleeping through the night now, and the dogs are doing great and Aria is very happy with the new House!.

"Morning Kiddies!"

"Morning Daddy!" Riley said happily

"Good Morning Daddy!" Annie shouted while giggling at something Kody did

"Daddy!" Nikayla said

"How are my girls this morning!"

"Great!" They all said at the same time

"And how's Kody?"

"Good!"

"Okay then, Also where's mommy?"

"Changing Avalon" Riley says

"Oh okay so what's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry Pancakes!" Nikayla Said Smiling

"Yummy!"

"Look Avalon there's Daddy!" Aria says so I turn around

"There's my two other girls!" I say happily

"Here ya go you can take Miss Av!" Aria says handing me Avalon

"What time did you get up because I didn't get my morning kiss" I say waiting for the 'Ewws'

"I'm Eating here!" Riley says

"Yuck!" Nikayla says clearly to let us know

"Really dad I'm eating you know?" Kody said

"I know" I tell him

"I got up at 6:30 because little miss over there didn't want to sleep in"

"Really, Well why was that" I say to Avalon in a silly voice which makes Annie and Kody stare at me weirdly "What?" I ask

"Nothing" Kody says looking down and Annie turns away while Aria starts laughing

"Okay could you put Av in her high chair please?"

"Sure thing Cutie!"

"and do you like to feed her?" Aria asks smiling

"Yea sure!"

"Okay here, You know what to do" Aria says handing me Avalon's breakfast

"Has dad ever dropped one of us?" Annie asks

"ummm... No not that I know of" Aria says

"But Uncle Caleb did almost leave You and Riley at the park once" I say

"Me and Annie?" Riley asks interested

"Yep when Annie was 2 months and you were 15 months"

"How could he forget Me!" Annie said making a cute face

"I don't know I can't remember why now?" Aria said

"I can forget you pretty easy" Kody said to Annie

"Shut up Kody!" Annie said

"No I'm not gonna shut up I'm..."

"Do you want me to make you!" Annie said

"Hey! That's enough or you are both gonna be grounded!" I said sternly

"Whatever!" They both say turning away

"Stop being bratty!" Aria said

* * *

**Aria's POV**

After awhile the breakfast went back to normal but yea I was not very happy when Kody and Annie started fighting I do not like it when my kids do that it makes me very unhappy

**Later That Day**

"Mommy?"

"Yes Nikayla?" I said walking out of Annie's room from putting cloths away

"Can we go shopping me, you and Avalon?"

"Well sure I do need to buy more food"

"Yay! Can we go now?"

"Sure but lets redo your hair and change your cloths since you spilled food down the front of you"

"Okay!" She said running upstairs me following right behind

**15 Minutes Later**

Okay I got changed into nicer cloths and changed Nikayla outfit and redid her hair into a ponytail and put a bow on the side, Nikayla is wearing a pink dress with a white t-shirt under it and white tights and white shoes and Avalon is wearing a light blue dress with pink flowers on it and pink tights and blue baby shoes and I brushed her dark brown hair.

"Okay no running off Nikayla"

"Yes mommy"

**After getting Fruit and Vegetables**

"Okay Nikayla can you get me one of those and one of that Please" I said pointing to what I needed

"Okay mommy" she said running over to get the two things I wanted

After an hour of food shopping we where almost done

"Hey Avalon this is taking forever right" I say to her and she makes her cute baby noise to agree

"What a cute baby!" Someone says behind me making me turn around

"Oh thanks"

"How old is she?" The women asks

"6 months" and just after I say that Nikayla comes running back with yet another thing I didn't ask her to get

"Mommy look at this Can We Get It?!"

"Oh she's a cutie too" the woman says

"Thanks" I say to the woman then turn to Nikayla "Nikayla please put that back I didn't ask you to get that did I"

"No" She says looking down

"Go put it back please"

"Alright" She says sadly and slowly walks off in hope of me changing my mind which won't happen as I had gone though that so many times with Annie, Kody and Riley

"What a cutie and what is your other daughter's name?" The woman asks

"Well that was Nikayla and this is Avalon" I said sweetly

"They are so Cute are they your only children?"

"No I have a 10 year old named Kody and then a 7 and 8 year old named Annie and Riley"

"So you have 3 daughters and 2 sons" She asks

"No 4 daughters and a son"

"Oh okay well I bet the other 3 are just as cute" She says smiling "Well I gotta go so bye" she says walking off

"Bye" I say then walk over to Nikayla who is waiting to ask me another Can we get this question I'm not taking her shopping again for a while, I mean the others did that but she's way worse

"Can w-"

"Okay Nikayla let's go we got everything"

"But ca-"

"No Nikayla now let's go pay for this stuff"

"No I wanna get this!"

"No we're paying for this then going so come on!" I say holding my hand out

"NO!"

"Okay then you stay here me and Avalon are going" I say starting to walk away. It always worked with the other kids when they did that but Nikayla didn't follow so I just keep walking

"Are you going?" I ask her

"NO!" she screams at me

"Alright bye" I'm still keeping an eye on her, I decide to pay for everything and if she hasn't come by then I will go pick her up and carry her out kicking and screaming

Well she still hasn't come she's still standing where she was I'm still watching her

"umm.. Do you mind watching my stuff for a sec why I go get my other daughter she wanted something and I said no and yea"

"Sure I don't mind" The woman says

"I won't be a minute" I say then quickly go over to Nikayla and pick her up

"NO MOMMY! NO NO NO" She starts screaming making people watch But I just keep walking with her kicking and screaming

"Thank you for watching her I say over the noise"

"No problem My kids have done that before"

"Yep my older ones have too but they never did this" I say "Okay thanks and bye"

"Bye"

I walk out with a Nikayla screaming 'Mommy Put Me Down and No' and everything else, I think some people though I was kidnapping her but then she would scream Mommy and then they would  
care. I put Nikayla in the car and lock it while I put everything else in Thank God for kiddy lock, I take back the cart get Avalon out then I put Avalon in the car then go put Nikayla back into her seat then get in and drive off while Nikayla is still screaming she is gonna be grounded when we get home!

* * *

**Okay Hope you liked it!**

**Review Review Review! :D (I love hearing what you think)**


	15. Chapter 15: Is Annie Hiding Something?

**Later The Same Day (from the chapter 14)**

**Aria's POV**

"Mommy I wanna come out of my room!" Nikayla screams through her door that is locked after her little show at the supermarket

"We're Home!" Kody, Riley and Annie shout as they run through the door

"Hey guys how was school?"

"Great I got a B+ on the pop quiz in class" Kody said smiling

"It was good!" Riley said happily

"it was fine" Annie said in a bored tone

"Hey missy whats up?"

"Nothing"

"She got in trouble for doing flips after the teacher told her not to do it because she might hurt herself" Riley said smirking

"Annie?"

"Fine what Riley said is true, Thanks Riley!"

"No problem baby sis!" She said smiling and walking upstairs

"Annie why did you keep doing flips when the teacher told you not to?"

"Because I like doing flips and showing off plus I'm not gonna get hurt I do this for a living"

"Okay first off you live at home and go to school for a living and second it's not very nice to show off!"

"Sorry!" she said walking up the stairs

"Okay then go upstairs and do your homework!" I shout after her man she's in a mood thats not like Annie at all

"yea yea" She said

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Had a great day at school till I got in trouble for doing flips everyone know by now that I always do this and I'm always fine well apart from breaking my foot/leg that was one time but that was cause my foot slipped but anyway I did have a great day until then and after cause after that bad things keep happening

I get to the top of the stairs and I'm walking past Nikayla's room when..

"Annie is that you?" she asks quietly

"uh.. Yea... Why?"

"Can you please unlock the door?!"

"Keep Walking Annie!" Mom says from behind me making me scream

"How.. how did... Why is she in there?"

"She threw a fit at the supermarket so she's grounded for 2 weeks"

"And why is she locked in her room?" I ask

"She grounded"

"and whys the door locked?"

"Because she wouldn't stay in there otherwise"

"okay" I said walking to my room to do homework and study

* * *

**Later That Night**

**Riley's POV**

Ha Nikayla has been in her room the whole time since Me, Annie and Kody got home she's been out a couple of times to pee but otherwise she's still in there

"Hey Avalon you're so cute sitting up" I said to my baby sister who I'm playing with on the floor

"I'm Home!" Dad yells from the door

"DADDY!" Annie screams and jumps off the sofa to go see him, Which makes Avalon start crying

"Nice work Annie!"

"Sorry Avalon!" she said while running to the door

"Hey Annie!" I hear dad say and next thing he's in the room

"Hey Riley, Hey Kody, Hey Avalon.. Gosh how many kids do I have, did I get you all" He said with  
a joking grin on his face

"Not daddy you missed one!" Annie said giggling

"Really? Which one?"

"Nikayla!" Me and Kody say laughing

"Oh Thats Right! where is she anyway it's not like her not to come to the door to say Hi when I get home"

"Well it is hard to do that when you can't" Kody said smirking and almost laughing

"Aria!" He calls out

"Hey baby" Mom says walking into the room

"Wheres Nikayla?"

"In her room" she said simply

"Why?"

"shes grounded"

His eyes widen "Why!"

"She had a big screaming fit at the supermarket"

"Oh okay"

"so dad what did you do at work anything interesting?" I ask him trying to be nice when I really don't care

"oh not much same old same old"

"And whats same old same old?"

"I'm a teacher so what you do at school but harder"

"Oh okay" I replied bored so dad comes and sits next to me to play with Avalon

* * *

**Ezra's POV at dinner**

Well dinner's yum as always Aria is so good in the kitchen I'm glad she is because I'm awful and she makes the kids help which I think makes the meal better when the whole family has helped

"so Nikayla I heard you were bad today"

"No" Nikayla said looking down

"Okay... So what did everyone do today?"

"I got a B+ on my pop quiz in class" Kody says smiling

"Really! Well that's my boy!"

"I had a great day up until lunch" Annie said

"Really well what happened to my the day bad?"

"I got told off by a teacher for doing flips and then the whole day just seemed to be bad" She said sighing

"You didn't tell me that?" Aria said

"Because I don't really wanna talk about it"

"You know now it makes sence" Riley says

"Yea because you have been told off before and you never acted like that" Kody said

"It's nothing I don't wanna talk about it!" She says getting mad I'll ask her about it later

* * *

**Sorry gonna leave you there I wonder why Annie doesn't wanna talk I wonder what it is?**

**Remember to review I want at least 5 reviews and I will upload again**


	16. Chapter 16: Truth and 2 Years Later

**Annie's POV**

Okay fine the reason I'm mad and had a bad day was because I kinda made the mean/popular girl at school hate me. Okay so she also does Gym and well I kinda showed her up which was cool but now, Everyone thinks I'm awesome and they don't think Emma is so hot no more... So Emma is making my life hell till I "Drop of the face of the earth"  
"hey sweetie are you okay?" Mom says walking into my room and sitting on the bed  
"I'm fine" I say looking down cause if I look up her eyes will make me tell all  
"Honey I can tell somethings up your not that great at lying"  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because I have told a lot of liars in my time"  
"Oh Really?" she says  
"Yep!" I say trying not to be scared  
"Annie I know something is up what's wrong?"  
"I Hate Florida I wanna go home! I was popular there and Nana's there and all my friends!"  
"Riley said everybody likes you at your new school?"  
"That's because I did something" I say looking down  
"Okay what did you do and please tell me it doesn't cost money?!"  
"There's this girl she's my age her names Emma and she goes to Gym like me"  
"Anymore?"  
"I kinda showed her up at Gym class and word got around and now everybody likes me and Emma's doing everything she can to make my life a living hell!"  
Then mom hugs me and says everything will be alright and if i don't take everything away from her she will stop being mean, I hope mom's right.

* * *

**2 Years Later Aria's POV**

"MOMMA!" Screams Avalon she's even harder than Nikayla was,  
"Yes Ava?" We started calling her that 2 years ago  
"Mommy!" Annie says behind me  
"Annie i told you not to do that"  
"Just trying to get the twins out" She smiles happily  
"Hey Honey!"  
"Ezra! How was guys day?"  
"Great me and Kody needed to get out for the day"  
"You Don't like me, Riley, Ava, Nikayla and Mommy?"  
"No sweetie I love you but us guys need our time sometimes"  
"MOM MOM!"  
"KODY KODY!" rolls eyes  
"The baseball game was awesome"  
"Why are you all in Ava's room?" Riley asks from the doorway with Nikayla standing next to her  
"Well I was getting Ava then Annie came the dad and then Kody"  
Then we hear a crash and barking so we all run downstairs to see what it is  
"Storm!" Nikayla says  
Really Buddy and Sophie?" Ezra says and takes them outside  
Storm is our new puppy and Sophie and Buddy don't really like her

* * *

**That Night**  
I get into bed and Ezra gets in next to me  
"what a day!"  
"Can you believe 2 months and There here?"  
"Can we really handle to more kids?"  
"if we can handle 5 then we can handle 7"  
"I never thought I would ever have 7 kids!"  
"Well Drew and Elena we be loved very much!"  
"I'm so happy to finally be getting a baby boy" I say smiling  
"Same and Kody's happy to I mean he's already got 4 sisters soon to be 5"  
We sit there and talk about everything I mean in the last two years Avalon has grown so much, Nikayla started school, Annie's bullying problem ended, Riley's happy with lots of friends and is really into acting right now and well that worry's me, Kody is more like Ezra everyday and the Twins will be here in 2 months and our total of kids will be 7, we got another dog a little Yorkshire Terrier named Storm she's a bit of a handle full but the kids love her so who know what will happen next we just have to wait and see.

* * *

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o so so sorry it's been soooooo long I had BAD writer block and couldn't get past it so I just moved on with the story hope that's alright :) Okay so please tell me if you want me to keep writing or not?


End file.
